Battle Point Ranking (All Hosts)
This is a list of the top people BP on respective host, if you have an updated value please feel free to add it. |-| Unlimited Ninja= - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:90px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:90px;" scope="column" Lv. ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" BP - DeathSlayer S1-6 2 RI Lv.42 8,932,153 - style="height:30px" Uchiha Guii S1-6 2 RI Lv.40 7,922,634 - style="height:30px" Sting S1-6 2 RI Lv.41 7,773,323 - style="height:30px" Jiekie S7-12 2 RI Lv.45 8,077,866 - style="height:30px" Sin89 S7-12 2 RI Lv.10 6,975,764 - style="height:30px" RAIKAGE S17-20 2 RI Lv.45 10,820,062 - style="height:30px" John Curry S17-20 2 RI Lv.11 7,613,169 - style="height:30px" Uki Kage S17-20 2 RI Lv.28 6,710,727 - style="height:30px" kmchan S21-24 2 RI Lv.45 6,805,617 - style="height:30px" Batusay S21-24 2 RI Lv.44 7,901,945 - style="height:30px" Dustbunney S25-28 2 RI Lv.46 9,616,356 - style="height:30px" Echizen S35-40 2 RI Lv.44 6,805,617 - style="height:30px" HimeChan S35-40 2 RI Lv.32 6,665,447 - style="height:30px" MrZ S47-53 2 RI Lv.14 9,616,467 - style="height:30px" Makunouchi S47-53 2 RI Lv.46 8,892,196 - style="height:30px" Sellath S54-59 2 RI Lv.45 9,623,005 - style="height:30px" Fatedwind S60-65 2 RI Lv.43 8,918,180 - style="height:30px" DarkMemroia S66-69 2 RI Lv.44 10,508,011 - style="height:30px" Amongades S75-80 2 RI Lv.42 7,794,546 - style="height:30px" Ramen Jutsu S85-86 2 RI Lv.29 7,346,722 } } Note:- the Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BP". Checked Servers:- S1-154. - EU Servers= Top 20 Unlimited Ninja players Battle Point rankings in EU servers. JOYFUN Last update: 10/6/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:90px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:90px;" scope="column" Lv. ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" BP - Thierry S1-2 2 RI Lv.44 13,632,952 - style="height:30px" guydacosta S1-2 2 RI Lv.43 9,173,777 - style="height:30px" Bird Lyly S1-2 2 RI Lv.38 8,017,828 - style="height:30px" PITER S3-6 2 RI Lv.46 9,344,259 - style="height:30px" Fox Crogi S7-10 2 RI Lv.43 9,746,773 - style="height:30px" Black Elmy S11-16 2 RI Lv.44 8,738,528 - style="height:30px" Elycia S11-16 2 RI Lv.40 8,728,621 - style="height:30px" Asami S11-16 2 RI Lv.40 8,446,890 - style="height:30px" Rorschach S17-22 2 RI Lv.41 9,254,678 - style="height:30px" Eniamus S23-26 2 RI Lv.45 9,414,848 - style="height:30px" Dizzusek S23-26 2 RI Lv.28 8,143,389 - style="height:30px" Trickz S27-32 2 RI Lv.47 11,181,906 - style="height:30px" Kadilla S27-32 2 RI Lv.45 10,344,733 - style="height:30px" Kat! S33-38 2 RI Lv.45 8,666,698 - style="height:30px" EnderE S33-38 2 RI Lv.39 8,359,557 - style="height:30px" EnderW S39-42 2 RI Lv.42 8,440,036 - style="height:30px" Midiana S43-44 2 RI Lv.48 11,222,526 - style="height:30px" Alexchaos S47-49 2 RI Lv.45 9,090,045 - style="height:30px" Ahry S68-69 2 RI Lv.47 11,995,611 - style="height:30px" Shaw Shank Sanji S74-75 2 RI Lv.44 11,993,724 } } Note:- The Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BP". Checked Servers:- S1-100. }} |-| Ninja Classic= Top 20 Ninja Classic players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.games.la/ Last update 8/5/2015 |-| Ninja World Online= Top 10 Ninja World Online players Battle Point rankings. http://ninjaworld.ru/ Last update 3/23/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 |-| Anime Ninja= Top 20 Anime Ninja players Battle Point rankings. http://ninja.playwebgame.com/ Last update 09/11/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. |-| Ultimate Naruto= Top 20 Ultimate Naruto players Battle Point rankings. http://un.tagame.com/ Last update 09/18/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Credit to: Staltmors for the big help. |-| Naruto Online= Top 10 Naruto Online players Battle Point rankings. http://www.1377.com/hyt/ Last update 08/27/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Note: work in progress!!! Leveling a character to 72 takes time. __NOEDITSECTION__